Permission Granted
by theoriginalbookthief07
Summary: Set after Sozin's Comet but before Zuko's coronation. Before a plan can be implemented, a conversation must take place. NOTE: DO NOT READ unless you've read my other story "Scarred and Accepted." This story will not make much sense otherwise, as it refers to a plot point from SaA.


Permission Granted

Hakoda had once heard an old proverb which stated, "On the day of victory, no man is tired." He could now back up the saying with his own personal experience, as well as say that this non-tiredness extended to the first and even second days _after _victory.

By the third day after victory, however, everyone was exhausted. Particularly the group most directly responsible for said victory. The celebratory mood was wearing as it became infinitely clearer that the world would not simply go back to normal (whatever that was anyway) because Fire Lord Ozai was no more and that many were not happy with the idea of a naïve sixteen-year-old taking the reins of power (not to mention a twelve-year-old Avatar—never mind that Aang was technically over one hundred years old).

With two days to go until Zuko's coronation, and all the possible threats that might emerge, they were all on edge, even guileless Aang, constantly checking over their shoulders for any who might wish them harm. All members of the "Gaang" were currently bedding down in Zuko's room every night, just in case (although Hakoda also suspected that they were simply too used to each other's company to sleep apart).

At any rate, he blamed the tense atmosphere for the reason he had been so rattled by Sokka's request.

"_Hey, dad? Can I, er…talk to you for a minute? Privately?"_

Hakoda had thought that by this point, he could handle just about anything his children could possibly throw at him. Being asked if he could adopt the boy two days away from being crowned Fire Lord, however, had never even crossed his mind as a _possibility_ of a request.

"_Sokka, how in the world could you promise something like that?"_

"_Dad, you weren't _there_! You didn't see the look on his face! When he basically told me that I was lucky to have a father who cared whether I lived or died…c'mon dad. You've seen his scar, I told you the story. What would you have done?"_

Hakoda shook his head. What he _would_ have done didn't matter; what he was going to do _now_, however, was of utmost importance.

_The ritual is flexible, totally dependent upon the situation in question, upon why an individual has no family or must be removed from them. It provides as much protection as an individual needs. Sometimes it's for legal protection, sometimes not. Well, Zuko doesn't need any legal protection…_ An image of the scar-faced firebender rose in Hakoda's mind. He shook his head.

_No, he certainly doesn't need any legal protection…he needs emotional protection, emotional _fixing_! _He smirked slightly, knowing full well why his son thought the whole thing was such a good idea. _Sokka, your confidence in me is overwhelming. _

But before Sokka (and possibly Katara) made good on the threat to "shove him and Zuko alone in a room together to make the arrangements" (Toph and Aang had been in stitches for a good half-hour after that one), there was one conversation Hakoda insisted on having.

"_Doesn't Zuko have an uncle? I'm not doing anything until I discuss this with him._

"Chief Hakoda?"

Hakoda whirled around, realizing that he had been caught standing stock-still in the middle of a corridor. Not exactly a dignified look. But at least he had found his target.

"General Iroh, if you have a moment, there's something I'd like to discuss with you…"

"Of course." Iroh cast his eyes about, before setting his sights on a certain door. "This way."

The two men entered a small sitting room. It was simply furnished with two chairs facing across from each other, a long table in between the chairs, and a desk in the back right corner.

Hakoda shook his head. "This must be the fifth room I've seen that looks exactly like this and I've been here less than a week." he muttered. Iroh grinned in a conspiratorial manner.

"Yes, I suppose it is a bit overwhelming if one is not used to it. I was never particularly enthusiastic about this place either. But come, I doubt you wished to converse on the excesses of the Fire Nation Royalty."

"No, I…I wished to ask something of you…" Hakoda sighed. "It's a bit difficult to explain and it involves my son and your nephew. Sokka…well, apparently he was able to get Zuko to spill everything one night during their travels about his past, the scar, everything. Zuko said something about how his father wasn't much of a father and Sokka offered…" Hakoda took a deep, steadying breath. Why could he lead men into battle without flinching, and yet become so flustered over something like this?

"There is a Water Tribe ritual for adoption and Sokka told Zuko I would do it for him. Now, I'm willing to do it, that's not the problem. What I want to make sure is that I'm not overstepping my bounds. You are his closest relative currently…available, after all."

Iroh, to his credit, had maintained an impressive poker face throughout the whole speech. Now, he said quietly, "You would willingly adopt someone who chased your children across the world and tried to harm them on more than one occasion?"

"No, I would willingly adopt an emotionally broken young man who needs to know how a normal father behaves and takes pride in his children." Hakoda countered.

There was a brief silence. Hakoda couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so nervous…oh, yes he could. The night Katara was born.

_How ironic._

Finally, Iroh spoke. "You say that you do not wish to overstep your bounds. In what way?"

Hakoda had thought this would be obvious. "You are his uncle and from what I've heard and seen, you two seem close. Had you ever…?"

"…Desired to adopt Zuko?" Iroh shook his head. "Many times. Many, many times; when he would come to me and I would be his father in all but name, how could I not ponder the possibility? But the same reason I could not do it then is why I could not do it now."

"But why not?" Hakoda questioned. "His _father_ is locked up; surely there is no one to object."

Iroh smiled bitterly. "Rumors do not die easily. There were many people when Zuko was young who would say that he took far more after me than Ozai. This was not helped by the fact that his poor mother preferred to spend most of her free hours in my company rather than her husbands'."

Hakoda let loose an ungentlemanly snort. "I really couldn't blame the poor woman. I've laid eyes on the ex-firelord exactly once and I do believe, General, that any living being would prefer your company over his." A small smirk developed on the corners of Iroh's mouth.

"You may be correct but it was hardly prudent. I could not blame Ursa, she was young and trapped in a marriage she did not wish. Nothing untoward ever happened between us but that did nothing to discourage the rumor mills."

"Of course it didn't." Hakoda muttered. "People like that are never satisfied with the truth, there's always got to be an ulterior motive for everything, even if they must invent one!"

Iroh merely sighed. "So you see, Chief Hakoda, why I could not adopt Zuko. Such a thing would cause a great stir, especially now. Zuko already had enough to worry about; he does not need the baseless rumors of the ignorant added to that load."

Hakoda nodded. It made sense, though he wished it didn't.

"If, however, Zuko were to go on a diplomatic trip to the Southern Water Tribe and come back your son…well, no one _here_ need be any the wiser."

Stifling a laugh at the old man's shrewdness, Hakoda replied, "Then I have your permission?"

Iroh was quiet, before finally replying, "My nephew has survived much and been greatly changed these past few years. He has become more confident in himself, and yet…I still sometimes see in him the boy who asked me why his father had no time to train him personally but had all the time in the world for his sister."

Hakoda felt something jerk loose inside him, an unnamed emotion which seemed to be equal parts anger and sadness. "Well, his loss." he said firmly. "Zuko seems like a fine boy and any fool would be proud to have him as a son."

"It is indeed his loss." said Iroh. "But I am not telling you this so that you may revel in the shortcomings of my brother, but rather that you might know what you are getting into. My nephew has come far, but in many ways he still does not think himself worthy of what most take for granted: a family to watch out for him, friends he can be himself with...he has been told for much of his life that he is unworthy and a failure, and it has become an unconscious part of his thinking. You will have a hard way to go to beat such thinking out of his head."

Hakoda could do nothing more than nod. He could see the truth in Iroh's words; he had even caught glimpses of what he spoke of in Zuko at the Air Temple. Even after the escape from the Boiling Rock, which in Hakoda's mind had established Zuko's loyalties quite firmly, the boy had hung back from the group. He would have remained in the shadows had not Toph or Sokka or even Aang always brought him back into the circle around the fire. He was quiet, modest, not wanting to make waves—most likely because Katara had still been glaring daggers at him at that point.

_He's been told he's unworthy so much that he still subconsciously believes it. And somehow, I have to be louder than the voice in the back of his head._

"Are you re-thinking your decision, Chief Hakoda?"

Hakoda jumped out of his thoughts at Iroh's voice. "What? No. If you will grant me permission, my offer still stands, and it will stand until the end of time, because _someone_ has got to do it. If you feel you cannot at this time, then I will."

Iroh's face relaxed into a look of immense peace and satisfaction. "It is with joy that I grant you permission, then." he said. "And with thanks." he sighed. "From what I heard from your children, you are a brave warrior. But I would hope you remember that the hardest battles are the ones fought on the inside."

"I understand." Hakoda could read between the lines. Convincing Zuko he was worthy of a family, would be hard, but worth it. Just like any other battle he'd fought in the past.

_It will be interesting. And possibly heartbreaking. But when victory comes, I will not be tired._


End file.
